Vermelho Lucy
by Sakura Prongs
Summary: Lisanna resolve colocar seu plano de seduzir Natsu em prática, o que deixa Lucy muito incomodada. Happy precisa da ajuda de Lucy para planejar seu encontro com Charles, e ela só não esperava que Natsu tivesse outros planos.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas eu obrigo alguns deles a serem meus escravos sexuais.

.

.

**Sinopse:** Lisanna resolve colocar seu plano de seduzir Natsu em prática, o que deixa Lucy muito incomodada. Happy precisa da ajuda de Lucy para planejar seu encontro com Charles, e ela só não esperava que Natsu tivesse outros planos.

.

.

_"Perdê-lo foi azul como eu nunca soube. Sentir a falta dele foi cinza escuro, totalmente só. Esquecê-lo foi como tentar conhecer alguém que você nunca encontrou."_

.

.

**Vermelho Lucy**

.

.

Parecia apenas mais um dia comum na guilda. A mesma bagunça de sempre. Natsu discutindo com Gray por qualquer besteira, Mira sorrindo e limpando excessivamente algum copo, Erza tentando comer seu bolo de morango em paz, Happy paquerando a Charles e comendo peixe, e eu deitada no balcão completamente entediada e preocupada em como pagar o aluguel, já que nenhum dos meus queridíssimos nakamas queria pegar alguma missão. Até que a porta da frente é aberta, ou melhor, escancarada, por nada mais nada menos do que Lisanna Strauss.

Aquela Lisanna sabe, amor de infância de Natsu, irmã mais nova da Mira e do Elfman. Aquela sabe? Que todo mundo achou que tinha morrido e que depois que a gente voltou de Edolas simplesmente brotou do chão. Eu realmente fiquei feliz por ela ter voltado, não sou uma pessoa egoísta ou nada do tipo. Fico feliz que ela esteja viva e inicialmente até simpatizei com a garota, mas nos últimos dias ela começou a me irritar.

Ela entrou usando um vestido bem curto e um decote avantajado e é claro foi logo se atirando pro lado do Natsu. O MEU NATSU. Opa, opa. Que negocio é esse de meu Natsu? Por kami-sama. Ele é apenas meu nakama, tenho que parar com esses pensamentos possessivos. EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA POR NATSU DRAGNEEL.

O que eu achei estranho é que ela tem tido muito essa atitude essa semana, então resolvi perguntar para a Mira-san o que estava acontecendo.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

- Ah, que tédio. – eu disse deitando a cabeça no balcão enquanto suspirava. Odeio ficar entediada, mas infelizmente é uma coisa que eu faço com frequência.

- Ei Lucy, por que você não faz uma missão solo?– sugeriu Mira.

- Se eu for em alguma missão solo, o Natsu vai me encher o saco.

- Se você diz. – disse ela sorrindo, como sempre. Não sei como ela consegue sorrir tanto. Foi então que olhei para o lado e me deparei com uma coisa que não se vê todo dia, Lisanna praticamente se esfregando no Natsu. Franzi o cenho.

- Nee, Mira-san... O que a Lisanna está fazendo?

- Ah, nos últimos dias ela resolveu criar um plano para seduzir o Natsu. Não sei se vai dar certo, acho que durante esse tempo que ela ficou em Edolas o Natsu começou a gostar de outra pessoa. – e então ela me encarou. Sério. Ela me encarou mesmo. E foi uma encarada bem sugestiva, na minha opinião. E eu até tentei evitar, mas foi impossível não corar dá cabeça aos pés com ela me olhando daquele jeito.

- Bom, se você diz né. – dei uma risadinha nervosa. - Espero que o plano dela seja bom, o Natsu é meio tapado para esses tipos de coisa.

- Será mesmo? E você Lucy, por que não tenta seduzir alguém também? – sério, essa mulher adora me deixar sem graça.

- EU? Não, que isso. Não tem ninguém que eu queria seduzir. – outra risadinha nervosa. Sabe, eu até gostaria de tentar seduzir o Natsu, ver ele corado e... Kami-sama, o que é que eu estou pensando? Eu não estou apaixonada por Natsu Dragneel. Não mesmo.

.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

.

.

- Então Natsu, você quer ir pescar comigo como a gente fazia nos velhos tempos? – disse a Lisanna com os braços enroscando o pescoço do meu... Quer dizer, do Natsu. Depois ainda não quer ser chamada de oferecida.

- Nee Lisanna, que tal a gente deixar pra outro dia? Hoje eu e o Happy vamos acabar com a comida lá da casa da Luce, não é Luce? – não me perguntem como, porque de um segundo pro outro a criatura estava do meu lado cutucando o meu braço.

- Por que você não para de invadir a casa dos outros e começa a fazer a sua própria comida? – respondi tentando ser ríspida, mas eu sei que ele nunca me leva a sério mesmo.

- Porque é muito divertido te irritar. – é claro que eu fiquei uma fera e ele ainda teve coragem de dar mais um daqueles sorrisos sedutores, opa, sedutor não. – E você fica muito mais bonita quando tá brava.

Confesso, ele me pegou nessa. Acho que eu atingi um dez tons de vermelho diferentes e no fim fiquei da cor dos cabelos da Erza. A Lisanna também ficou vermelha, mas não porque ela estava com vergonha, ela estava muito, muito, muito brava. Bom, pelo menos como o Natsu mesmo disse, EU FICO BONITA QUANDO ESTOU BRAVA. Morra de inveja, Strauss.

Lucy 1 e Lisanna 0.

.

.

- N-Não diga e-essas coisas. – gaguejei.

- Ah, tudo bem. Você pode ir comer na casa da Lucy, mas depois o que acha de darmos um passeio por aí? Não vai ser tão tarde e podemos ir até a árvore sagrada e conversar. – essa garota não desiste nunca?

- É uma boa ideia. – como é que ele tem coragem de concordar com a albina?

Lucy 1 e Lisanna 1.

- Mas acontece que eu vou dormir lá na casa da Luce mesmo. – toma mais essa, Strauss. Pera aí, o que?

Lucy 2 e Lisanna 1.

- O QUE? – é acho que eu e oferecida pensamos igual, porque gritamos isso aí juntinhas.

- Hm? – ele ainda tem coragem de perguntar? Às vezes eu me pergunto se ele é tão inocente assim mesmo.

-D-Desde quando v-você dorme na casa da Lucy? – essa foi a vez da Lisanna gaguejar.

- Já faz um tempo. Acontece que eu só consigo dormir bem na cama dela. – e ele ainda deu mais um daqueles sorrisos. E eu juro que nesse momento senti a guilda todinha olhando pra gente, ai que vergonha.

- N-Natsu, já te disse para não falar essas coisas. – eu estava vermelha de novo, mas dessa vez foi um misto de raiva e extrema vergonha.

- Ah, certo. Tudo bem então, deixa para um outro dia. Eu tenho que ir, a gente se vê depois. – ela quase saiu correndo da guilda, deu pra ver que a Lisanna ficou bem chateada, quase deu para ver uma lágrima caindo. Não pude negar que fiquei satisfeita, mas ainda sim deu pena dela.

E LUCY VENCE POR NOCAUTE.

.

.

- Nee Luce, o que deu nela?

-Não tenho ideia. – menti. Foi daí que surgiu o Happy, sei lá de onde, gritando desesperadamente. Sério, as pessoas (e nekos) tem que parar de surgir do nada.

- LUCY, LUCY, LUCY. Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Ahm, o que foi Happy ?

- A Charles aceitou sair comigo hoje à noite. E eu não tenho ideia do que eu vou fazer. Apesar de você não ser lá um exemplo de feminilidade EU PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA, LUCY! – como assim lá não sou um exemplo de feminilidade? Neko maldito.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

- Mas é verdade Lucy. Você é muito estressada e não eu nunca te vi com um namorado. Mas você é uma mulher bem sonhadora, deve entender como um neko deve se comportar em um encontro. – me chamou de estressada, sem feminilidade, solteirona, disse que eu vivo no mundo da lua e ainda quer que o ajude? Esse neko tem sorte de eu ser uma mulher muito controlada.

- E como diabos eu ia saber como um NEKO deve se comportar em um encontro? Eu sei como um HOMEM deve se comportar em um encontro, mas acho que com um gatinho assustado não deve ser muito diferente. Yoshi, vamos para minha casa que eu vou te dar algumas dicas. Mesmo você não merecendo, seu neko atrevido.

- ARIGATOU, LUCY! – ele me abraçou. ME ABRAÇOU. Eita falsidade viu, há uns minutos atrás estava me esculachando.

- Certo, certo. Vamos logo.

- AYE. – responderam Happy e Natsu ao mesmo tempo.

- Você vai também né? – foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Tenho certeza de que tinha uma gota na minha cabeça agora.

.

.

- Claro, Luce. Também quero ver como um homem deve se comportar durante um encontro.

Pera ai, ele queria ver como um homem se comporta em um encontro? Isso quer dizer que ele quer chamar alguém para sair? Será que sou eu? Não, deve ser aquela albina, afinal eles eram namoradinhos de infância. Ai Kami-sama, estou delirando de novo. O que diabos eu tenho haver com o Natsu e seus encontros. Eu não estou apaixonada por Natsu Dragneel.

Fiquei tão absorta com os meus pensamentos possessivos que quando percebi já estava na porta do meu prédio com Natsu e Happy e olhando interrogativos. Provavelmente porque eu tenha corado e feito caretas por todo o caminho ou então porque estava parada e sem nenhuma reação em frente à porta. Nunca irei saber, já que quando eu olhei para o lado eles já não estavam mais lá. Suspirei. Entrei no prédio, subi as escadas e abri a porta do meu apartamento, já sabendo que ia encontrar os dois lá dentro.

- Por que vocês nunca usam a porta?

- Porque entrar pela janela é mais divertido. – disseram em uníssono.

- Yare, yare. Vão pegar peixe e alguma outra coisa na geladeira, enquanto estão comendo vão ficar de boca fechada. Eu não quero ser interrompida. Vocês podem fazer perguntas quando eu acabar. Entendido? – não houve resposta pelo simples fato de que depois de "vão pegar peixe e alguma outra coisa na geladeira" eles desapareceram pela cozinha. Eu mereço isso, Kami-sama?

Ainda era no meio da tarde, e pouco depois de me deixarem falando sozinha para pegar comida estavam os dois sentados em duas cadeiras comendo e me observando atentamente.

- Bom, Happy. A Charles é bem tradicional, enquanto vocês me abandonaram para pegar comida eu tive uma ideia genial.

- Ideia genial da Lucy, isso não pode ser bom. – neko ingrato e o pior é que o Natsu ainda concordou com ele.

- Qual parte do 'EU NÃO QUERO SER INTERROMPIDA' você não entendeu?

- Sumimasen, prossiga.

.

.

- Pensei em comprarmos um jantar naquele restaurante perto da guilda e preparamos tudo na casa de vocês, eu posso pedir a Virgo para arrumar tudo enquanto vamos comprar a comida. A Charles com certeza vai ficar impressionada.

- SUGOI, A LUCY TEVE UMA IDEIA QUE PRESTA! É O APOCALIPSE. – nota mental: dá próxima vez que essa bolinha de pelos azul vier me pedir ajuda, jogar ele no rio.

- Neko ingrato.

- Hey, e onde é que eu vou ficar enquanto ele tem o encontro dele lá em casa? – ok, nota mental²: elaborar melhor os meus planos de uma forma que não prejudique.

- Acho que não tem muitas opções né... Você pode ficar aqui. – suspirei. Essa seria uma noite bem longa.

- Nee, é uma ótima ideia. E como ele deve agir no encontro, Luce?

- Bom, primeiramente ele tem que se lembrar de ser cavalheiro em todos os momentos. Puxar a cadeira, servir a bebida, ser educado. Sabe, essas coisas que os cavalheiros fazem. – os homens (e nekos) podem ser meio idiotas às vezes, mas no caso desses dois acho que o 'às vezes' não se encaixa.

-Então Lucy, um cavalheiro que é seu cara ideal?

- Um cavalheiro é o cara ideal de qualquer mulher. Agora vamos logo arrumar as coisas antes que seja tarde demais.

- AYE SIR.

- E eu? Eu faço o que?

- Ah, você pode ir pra guilda ou ficar por aqui. Só tente não acabar com a comida, senão vai passar fome mais tarde.

- Aye.

.

.

Pouco mais tarde eu já estava voltando para o meu apartamento. O dia foi uma loucura, mas até que conseguimos resolver tudo muito bem. A Virgo arrumou toda a casa deles, que convenhamos é um verdadeiro chiqueiro, compramos o jantar, vestimos o Happy e ele deve estar tendo o seu encontro com a neko dos sonhos agora. Eu fico feliz por ele e espero que tudo dê certo.

Por alguns momentos eu até esqueci de que o Natsu iria ficar lá em casa esse noite. SÓ NÓS DOIS. SOZINHOS. Mas não há o que temer não é? Afinal nós somos só nakamas. E eu não estou apaixonada por Natsu Dragneel.

Subi as escadas devagar, mais aos poucos deu para sentir o cheiro inebriante de comida entrando pelas minhas narinas. Mas o que diabos? Entrei no apartamento rapidamente, mas se arrependimento matasse. Lá estava ele, Natsu Dragneel com uma mesa bem arrumada de comida (sério, muita comida mesmo) e vestido com a sua roupa habitual me encarando. Nota mental³: descobrir uma forma de não ficar corada quando as pessoas me encaram.

.

.

- N-Natsu?! Mas o que...

- Você tá com fome, Luce? – aquele maldito sorriso de novo. Mas isso não vai me afetar. Porque eu não estou apaixonada por Natsu Dragneel.

- C-Claro. – O que diabos ele está fazendo? Mesmo estando estupidamente corada e gaguejante, eu tenho que perguntar. – M-Mas o que é tudo isso, N-Natsu?

- Um encontro. – ah, claro. Como não percebi isso antes? PERA AI, O QUE?

-O-O QUE?

- Você falou tanto desse tal de encontro essa tarde que eu tive vontade de experimentar. Agora vem aqui. – ele sorriu. De novo. E puxou a cadeira para mim. ELE PUXOU A CADEIRA. O NATSU, O** N-A-T-S-U** PUXOU A CADEIRA. Se me dissessem que o Natsu iria puxar a cadeira algum dia para mim, iria pensar que era para me deixar cair.

- Ah, certo. – me sentei e comemos em absoluto silencio.

-L-Luce. – ele me chamou um pouco depois que terminamos de comer. – E-Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa. - foi aí que eu percebi três coisas.

.

.

1 – Ele estava agindo exatamente da forma que eu instrui o Happy essa tarde.

2 – Ele estava corado.

**3 – Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por Natsu Dragneel.**

.

.

-A-A-A-Aishiteru. – e aí eu ri. Sério, eu comecei a rir. De gargalhar e soluçar mesmo. E ele ficou me encarando com uma expressão de surpresa e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Suspirei fundo, me calei e ele continuou. –G-Gomenasai Luce, eu não deveria dizer essas coisas. – ele se levantou para ir embora, mas eu segurei seu braço.

- Você tentou ser um cavalheiro para me agradar?

- Hai... Você disse que um cavalheiro era o cara ideal para toda mulher.

- Mas sabe, acabei de descobrir que um cavalheiro não é meu par ideal. Meu par ideal é um Dragon Slayer de fogo que não suporta meios de transporte, destrói tudo o que vê e é um completo idiota. Mas eu amo esse idiota. – é. Eu falei isso mesmo. Não sei como consegui, mas acho que o escarlate não é mais suficiente para definir o quanto eu estou com vergonha. Mas olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos eu não gaguejei.

Foi aí que ele sorriu. E esse foi o sorriso mais lindo que eu já o vi dar em toda sua vida. Porque era um sorriso só meu. Um sorriso do Natsu para a Lucy. E isso bastava. Ele foi se aproximando de mim lentamente, até que rompeu o espaço que havia entre nós e capturou os meus lábios com os dele. Era um beijo calmo, mas aos poucos foi se intensificando até que ele pediu passagem para aprofundá-lo e eu obviamente permiti. Nossas línguas dançavam em um ritmo sincronizado. Até que quando tivemos que nos separar por falta de ar, percebi que nós estávamos deitados na minha cama, com ele sobre mim. Acho que eu tenho que dar um novo nome para esse vermelho no meu rosto agora. E vai ser Vermelho Lucy.

.

.

- Luce, você quer namorar comigo?

- É claro que eu quero seu idiota. – o beijei de novo.

As coisas foram ficando mais sérias dessa vez, ele passou a beijar meu pescoço e em seguida os meus seios. No inicio eu tive medo, mas eu não o parei. Não havia como negar mais, eu tinha me apaixonado por ele há muito tempo. Eu estou apaixonada por Natsu Dragneel. Engraçado que no fim, a princesa não precisa de um príncipe. Tudo que ela precisa é do dragão.

Essa noite nada mais importa, porque eu já pertencia a ele. E somente a ele. E ele me pertence. Nós já somos um só. E enquanto consumíamos o nosso amor, quase deu para ouvir a voz irritante de um certo neko azul dizendo: "Eles se gosssssssstam."

.

.

_"Mas amá-lo foi vermelho. Amá-lo foi vermelho. Vermelho ardente. Vermelho Lucy."_

.

.

**N/A**

Yo minna. Então, essa one-shot surgiu do nada na minha cabeça e eu achei tãao kawaii. Espero que gostem e **MANDEM REVIEWS**. Se eu tiver alguns comentários pode ser que escreva mais fanfics sobre o casal. Ah, a parte em_ itálico _é letra da música Red, da Taylor Swift. Achei que tinha tudo haver com a fanfic, apesar do Vermelho Lucy ali do finzinho não ser parte da letra.

Arigatou se alguém leu e **NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE MANDAR REVIEWS.**

**.**

.

_xoxo,_

_Prongs._


End file.
